


From Germany, With Love

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur indulges in a WW1 roleplaying scene with Ludwig and Gilbert.





	From Germany, With Love

Arthur’s knees were aching. He didn’t know how long he had been kneeling there, but he did know that it felt like it had been ages. He couldn’t see anything, a blindfold over his eyes, and his hands were locked behind his back in handcuffs. At his own request, no gag was in his mouth, despite how much Ludwig had wanted to see that. It was too much for him. 

“Fuckin’ finally,” Arthur mumbled as the door opened, his head lifting to look towards the sound ot the noise. Footsteps came towards him, and despite everything else about this situation, he could feel himself harden between his legs.

Arthur didn’t know who’s thumb it was that slid into his mouth. That didn’t matter though, as he immediately reacted by biting down on it. The owner of said thumb cursed in German, and quickly pulled it out. Arthur was going to say something sharp, if the collar snug around his neck didn’t suddenly yank.

“Up, up…” Came Ludwigs voice, and he stood, wincing as his knees creaked under him.

“Fuck…” Arthur cursed lowly, stumbling forwards as the collar was yanked, pulling him forwards. He was lead forwards and into another room before he was shoved into a seat, cold under his naked body. The blindfold came off swiftly, and Arthur blinked in the dim light. Looking around, he recognized Ludwig’s office, though it had been cleaned up majorly. The office was clean as it was, but it didn’t have the same coziness that it often did when Arthur paid the other man visits. Blackout curtains had been drawn over the curtains, leaving the light to two lamps- one on the desk and one behind it in the corner. 

Finally, he let his gaze fall on Gilbert behind the desk. He was grinning like the cat that had caught the cream, a mischievous glint to his eyes that never failed to make Arthur swoon. There was a burning cigarette in the ashtray, and Arthur wondered how Gilbert convinced Ludwig to let him smoke not just inside, but in his office.

He was dressed in an old World War One uniform, one Arthur hadn’t seen in years, but was in very good condition. He assumed Gilbert had kept it nice and fresh for memory’s sake. Definitely not for roleplaying to get himself off. 

“Britain,” Gilbert greeted, and Arthur had to make an effort not to roll his eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose, trying to get as into it as Gilbert was, and as Ludwig was, standing over his left shoulder. “Do you know why you’re here today?” 

“No clue, officer,” Arthur mumbled back with a hint of sarcasm. Gilbert frowned from the other side of the desk, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. 

“Don’t speak to me like that.” 

“I’ll do what I like, actually.” 

The two of them moved in sync, Ludwig grabbing his hair and tilting his head back, and Gilbert grabbing the cigarette off the ashtray and holding it forwards as if to burn Arthur’s neck with it. He stopped a few inches away, though. Arthur’s heartbeat roared in his chest. A bit of ash came down, falling on his chest and burning him.

“You’re going to cooperate,” Gilbert said simply. Arthur swallowed and mumbled out an “I will.”

Gilbert pulled away, putting out the cigarette on the ashtray and leaving Arthur panting softly. He found himself squirming, squeezing his legs together tightly. 

“Did you know that spying is a crime that can be punished by death?” Gilbert asked, looking at Arthur with half-lidded eyes. Slowly, Arthur nodded. 

“What do you think about that?” Gilbert asked, glancing at his brother. It was then Arthur realized Ludwig had never let go of his hair, messing with the locks in his big hand. Ludwig clicked his tongue and ran his hand down Arthur’s face, taking him by the chin and tilting his face towards him. 

Arthur didn’t make eye contact, overly aware of how close Ludwig was to him. 

“I think he’s too pretty to kill,” Ludwig finally said, letting go of him and letting Arthur pull away a bit. “Plus, it’s not like he’d actually die.”

“I was thinking the same thing. It’d be a waste. And we don’t usually see Brits that actually take care of themselves.” 

“Go to Hell.” Arthur snapped, and Ludwig tugged his hair.

“Watch your mouth.”

Gilbert clicked his tongue, reaching over the desk and cupping Arthur’s face. His gloved thumb slid into Arthur’s mouth, and this time, he didn’t bite down, simply letting the leather slide over his tongue. “Why don’t you bend your pretty ass over the desk and we’ll all pretend we never caught you, hm?” 

Arthur felt his body heat up, casting his glance away from Gilbert and to the floor. When he glanced up again, Gilbert was undoing his pants, pulling his hard cock out of his pants and pumping it slowly. “C’mon, come put your mouth to good use.” 

While trying not to seem more eager than he was, Arthur stood and bent himself over the desk. Gilbert’s hand brushed through his hair, and the last thing he saw was Gil grinning down at him before a blindfold wrapped around his eyes again. He licked his lips in preparation, and then felt Gilbert’s cock bump against his lower lip. 

Immediately, he let his mouth hang limp, and Gilbert easily slid into his mouth. Before he knew it, Gil was pumping into his mouth, one of his hands in his hair. 

Arthur jerked in surprise, suddenly feeling Ludwigs fingers poking at his hole. Arthur had already prepared himself before this, so Ludwigs fingers slid into him easily. Arthur whined around the cock in his mouth, trying not to push back on the fingers. 

“Damn. I think he likes that,” Gilbert teased above him, and Ludwig responded with a low chuckle and a “Good.” 

It didn’t take much to work him open, and soon enough, he was pushing into him.

Ludwig’s entrance into him was sudden and not slow, pulling a gasp from Arthur. A gasp which made him inhale a bunch of spit, which sent him into a coughing fit. Immediately, Gilbert pulled out of his mouth, and Arthur felt him cup his face. 

“Are you okay? Do we need to stop?” He asked, voice laced with concern. Arthur quickly shook his head, giving a waverly smile. 

“Don’t s..stop or I’ll fucking kill you,” he responded, body physically shaking from the size, from the strech inside of him.

There was a quiet pause before Gilbert spoke again,

“Do you like his cock inside you?” He asked, and Arthur could tell that Gilbert had stood up again. 

“Yes…” he croaked. Ludwig slowly pulled out and pushed back inside of him, making Arthur gasp once more. “Yes!” 

“You weren’t supposed to enjoy your punishment,” Gilbert said with a soft ‘tsk’. His hair was grabbed again, and Gil was pushing into his mouth. Arthur found himself gasping for breath through his nose, nearly shaking from the way Lud held onto his hips as he was being fucked, and the way Gilbert gripped his hair, pulling him this way and that. He felt like he was on fire. 

“How’s that ass feel?” Gilbert suddenly asked the other, making Arthur clench from the wording. 

“I wish I could say it was tight-” Ludwig shifted his weight, wiggling inside of Arthur. He whined, feeling him ghost against his prostate. Ludwig was  _ so fucking close  _ to it. “-but it isn’t. He’s loose.”

His hair got tugged sharply, forcing him to arch his back and be pulled backwards towards the blonde’s chest. His mouth was wet from spit and precum. 

“I think we have a little British whore on our hands,” he said, lips pressed against his ear. Arthur moaned, legs trying to get a good hold on Ludwig’s hips. He was basically being lifted into the air, and he’d never felt more aroused in his life. 

“Is that right?” Gilbert snickered, reaching across the table and pinching Arthur’s nipple gently. Arthur groaned, trying to move his hips again, searching for the pleasure. “How many cocks have you taken before ours, huh Britain?” 

Arthur whimpered, mind foggy. Before he could answer, he was being laid back down on the desk, and Ludwig was roughly pushing into him again, shaking the desk. Arthur let out a cry, jerking against the handcuffs. 

“I don’t think that was a rhetorical question,” Ludwig said, repositioning himself so he could hit deeper inside of Arthur. “How many cocks have you had, Britain?” 

Arthur couldn’t put together a coherent thought at that moment, much less count the amount of people who’d fucked him. He just moaned, thrusting his hips forward to try and gain some friction on the top of the desk. 

“Too many to count and it’s still not enough for you, huh?” Gilbert ‘tsk’d, sliding his member against Arthur’s bottom lip. “I bet you could take the biggest cock up your ass and it still wouldn’t be enough.” Gilbert’s cock slid forwards, rubbing against his tongue and they both let out a breathy moan. 

“Why else would you take an alliance with that Ruskie? Everyone knows your riding his dick every night.”

Arthur would have protested if Gilbert hadn’t properly put his length in his mouth, silencing him. Gilbert and Ludwig soon picked up a rhythm, thrusting into Arthur in tandem. Arthur was left to small moans and whimpers, occasionally gagging on Gilbert in his mouth. His orgasam would hit him suddenly, cum squirting out of him and onto the desk below him. Arthur’s body jerked, tightening around Ludwig- who groaned and thrusted into him harder. 

Gil came across his face, pulling out with enough time to spray his seed on Arthur’s lips and cheeks. Arthur’s tongue immediately flicked out, catching what he could on his tongue.

Ludwig came last, bless his stamina, rutting inside of Arthur until Arthur was a mindless mess. They wouldn’t notice it until later, but when Ludwig finally groaned and buried himself of Arthur, Arthur gasped quietly and came again, moaning weakly. 

The Englishman nearly immediately collapsed on the desk, his body shaking from the effort, sweat dripping off his body. First came off the handcuffs, then the blindfold, once again exposing Arthur to the dim light of the room. Slowly, he slid backwards towards where the chair had been, and instead landed in the (toned) lap of Ludwig. 

“End scene?” Ludwig asked hesitantly, and Arthur nodded, a sleepy grin sliding on his face. 

“End scene…”

**Author's Note:**

> a fun liddle request for my pal!! feel free to send in requests http://deafseries.tumblr.com/ on tumblr 
> 
> comments > kudos !


End file.
